Through And Through
by Agent Five
Summary: Missing scene from The Female Factor. Because Doyle's gunshot needed just a few more minutes of attention.


Cowley pulled the Rover to a halt just as Bodie was crossing the underground car park, weapon drawn and trailed on something Cowley could not as yet see in the corner of the basement. Clambering quickly from the car, Cowley hurried after his operative and then spotted the body lying awkwardly amid a pile of rubbish.

Aware of Bodie hurrying to check on the frightened girl that they had all been in pursuit of, Cowley stepped closer to the body and groaned in dismay. "Terkov." He growled regretfully, pausing to hang his head for a moment as his eyes took in the multiple gunshots and the Russian agents' lack of movement confirmed his suspicions.

Hearing Bodie comforting the apparently unharmed girl, Cowley took a deep breath and let it leave with a quiet sigh. "He was a good man."

"Yeah?"

Cowley span at the angry retort and met Bodie's fury.

Half-heartedly supporting the sobbing girl that clutched at him and waving his gun towards the other side of the car park, Bodie's angry frown deepened. "Well, there's a _better_ man back there!"

Confused, Cowley turned in the direction Bodie indicated and gasped as he caught sight of a familiar form huddled on the car park floor. "Doyle?" He called out worriedly, "Are you alright?"

The answer was obvious and Cowley sprang forward, hurrying towards his other operative who was slowly sitting upright and curling round his apparently injured left leg.

Doyle's pale face was tight with pain and he was warily pressing his hands into either side of his thigh, his fingers already wet with blood.

"Alright, boy." Cowley cooed in soft reassurance, kneeling beside Doyle and placing a hand on his shoulder as he heard Doyle's gentle groan. "Alright."

"Well, at least I haven't got _your_ problem." Doyle offered through clenched teeth, managing a small attempt at a chuckle before gasping and curling closer to his thigh. "It's gone right through!" He explained, closing his eyes with another groan and suddenly falling back towards the floor.

Cowley quickly tightened his grasp on Doyle's shoulder to ease him to the ground, tutting in sympathy as Doyle whimpered briefly before passing out. Taking a brief second to check his agent was still breathing, Cowley then moved back to the injured leg and grumbled sadly. The entry wound on the front of the thigh was small but Cowley then gently rolled Doyle's raised knee away from him and saw the torn denim splayed out from the bullet's messy exit. The ragged material was wet and dripping steadily, revealing enough of the damage beneath for Cowley's heart to thud against his chest.

Quickly shrugging off his raincoat and then his grey suit jacket, Cowley muttered worriedly to himself as he wrapped the sleeves of his jacket around Doyle's thigh. Doyle murmured in protest as Cowley pressed the material against the exit wound and then bundled the rest of the jacket over the area.

"Sir?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Cowley saw Bodie settling the still weeping girl into the Rover and peering back over the open door in obvious worry.

"Get over here!" Cowley ordered, his tight voice echoing around the car park as he turned his attention back to the injury. Blood was already soaking into the polyester jacket and he grimaced as he felt the warmth against his hand. He then heard the slam of the Rover's passenger door and Bodie rushing over to him. "Hurry!"

"Sir." Bodie affirmed, falling to a crouch on the other side of Doyle's still form. "I've called it in." He offered hopefully, watching Cowley nod in silence. Looking down at Cowley's handiwork, Bodie saw the extent of the damage for the first time and his throat tightened. "Oh shit." He husked, staring at the blood on Cowley's fingers and the small puddle on the ground. "Is it bad?"

"Aye, bad enough!" Cowley sighed in annoyance and his frown grew as he pulled his jacket tighter around Doyle's thigh. "Here. Hold this."

Avoiding looking at his partner's all together far too pale face, Bodie leaned over and grabbed fistfuls of the grey material. He swallowed dryly and watched in quiet concern as Cowley slipped off his tie and began to hurriedly wrap it around the jacket.

"No - …!"

Bodie was aware of his partner beginning to stir and shook his head slowly, willing him to stay blissfully unaware for just a moment longer. He groaned as he saw Doyle's eyes flicker open and suddenly he was weakly lifting his head.

"Alright, Ray. Easy …" Bodie urged gently, letting go of the jacket with one hand to place it softly on Doyle's chest. "Lie still."

"What - ?" Doyle looked between the two of them in unfocused confusion and reached out towards his thigh. "Stop!" He pleaded, trying to sit up and push Cowley away from his leg.

"Ray, no!" Bodie ordered firmly, keeping his voice as calm and soft as he could. Aware of Cowley securing the jacket, he now had both hands free to press Doyle back down onto the ground. "Come on, Ray. Lie still, eh?"

Doyle sank against the concrete with a sigh and looked up at Bodie, his face full of pain and fear.

"Easy, Sunshine." Bodie forced a smile to his tight lips and nodded slowly. "The old man knows what he's doing."

Doyle shook his head and closed his eyes, shuddering as Cowley continued to try and stem the bleeding. "Hurts - !"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Bodie retorted, managing a slightly nervous chuckle. He glanced back to see Cowley beginning to knot the silk tie at the side of Doyle's leg, ready to pull the makeshift torniquet tight onto the wounds. Turning back, he pressed his hands into Doyle's shoulders to keep him steady but was unprepared for the yell of protest that barked from Doyle's shuddering body.

"Oh god - !" Doyle sobbed, his uninjured foot kicking out instinctively and barely missing Cowley. "Please, _STOP_!"

Bodie flinched away in shock and could only look on helplessly as Doyle suddenly rolled over onto his side and curled around his leg, grabbing for the knot and swiping at Cowley's hands.

"Bodie!"

Shaken back into action by Cowley's cry of help, Bodie grabbed Doyle's shoulders and pulled him back out of reach. "Hey. Hey!" He edged in closer and leaned down over Doyle's trembling form. "Lie still, okay?"

"I can't - !" Doyle argued shakily, "It - oh god! - it _hurts_!" He slumped back against Bodie's legs and sobbed quietly.

"I know, Ray. I know." Bodie whispered, wrapping his arms around Doyle's shoulders and pulled him into his lap. "It's alright. It's gonna be alright."

Doyle relaxed a little in Bodie's embrace and tried to steady his noisy breathing, his body shivering uncontrollably.

"Easy. Easy, Ray." Bodie soothed, releasing one of his arms to grab for Cowley's raincoat. He wrapped the heavy woolen coat around his partner and hugged him back close against him. "It's just the shock."

"You - you think?" Doyle whispered shakily, a small smile suddenly pulling at his pale lips.

Bodie sighed out a gentle chuckle, relieved to see some coherence returning. "Silly bugger." He offered lightly, shaking his head. "What were you thinking, eh? Running into a bullet."

"Wasn't - " Doyle flinched as Cowley finished securing the makeshift dressing. "It - ow! - wasn't the plan." He managed through clenched teeth, glancing up at Bodie for a moment. "Sarah?"

Bodie nodded quickly, "She's fine, mate."

Doyle sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

"There." Cowley announced gruffly, wiping his bloodied hands on his trousers. "That seems to be doing the trick." He sat back on his heels and sighed wearily before suddenly frowning. "Where the _hell_ is the ambulance?!"

Bodie watched the older man clamber to his feet and limp swiftly towards the police Rover, muttering way to himself in annoyance.

"Anne …"

"I know." Bodie saw sorrow begun to mix with the pain already filling Doyle's face and gave him a careful squeeze. "You did all you could, Ray."

Doyle frowned and clenched his teeth against a wave of pain, holding his breath for a moment before then sighing out the tension. "Not enough ..."

"Hey?" Bodie gasped, "More than enough! Especially considering we were on a day off!"

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay." Bodie shrugged, "Not like I had anything planned."

Doyle laughed gently, wincing at the movement. He sighed and looked down towards his jacket-bound leg. "Is it bad?"

"Nah." Bodie answered, a little too quickly. "Just a scratch." He watched concern building in Doyle's face and gave him a gentle nudge. "Hey."

"I …" Doyle took a deep breath, "I can't feel my foot."

Bodie groaned softly, "That'll be the torniquet." He eased back from Doyle and began to slide him back onto the ground. "You need to release them every so often so that - "

"No!" Doyle gasped in a panic, seeing Bodie move towards his leg. "It's fine! Don't - "

"I just need to check." Bodie argued, reaching for the knot and pleased to find an easy slip fastening that could be loosened or tightened as needed. "Don't want to cut off the circulation for too long or - "

"Ow! No!" Doyle sat up quickly and grabbed the sleeve of Bodie's jacket, yanking him away from assessing his leg. "Save the bloody field medicine lecture, okay? For god's sake, just leave it!"

"But - "

"No. Bodie, please." Doyle pleaded, his head sinking forward onto his chest with a groan.

"Okay, okay." Bodie moved back up to Doyle's side and supported him as he sagged back down to the floor. "Alright." He then heard the soft wail of approaching sirens and laughed gently. "Seeing as the cavalry's arrived."

"Och! And it's about bloody time!" Came a sudden declaration from across the car park.

Bodie met Doyle's amused smirk and laughed gently.

"If I ever get that grumpy …" Doyle began.

"Oh, don't worry, Sunshine." Bodie grinned, "Rate you're going, you'll be lucky to see forty."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Bodie glanced up at the approaching ambulance and grimaced as the two-tone wailing screeched noisily around the acoustics of the car park.

Doyle's smile faded a little and he took a deep breath. "No, seriously, mate. Thanks."

"Hey?" Bodie looked back down at Doyle in confusion. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Doyle smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
